Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to the field of data communications, and more particularly, to the field of protocol conversion in a communications system.
In data communications, data is generally transmitted in a serial communications format through current networks. It is often the case that the data to be transmitted between two data endpoints is packaged according to specific data communications protocols to facilitate the transmission across the particular network in question. This packaging may include the addition of network management and other information such as headers and trailers to the data to facilitate transmission based upon the dictates of the particular protocol employed. Such packaging is generally termed xe2x80x9cframingxe2x80x9d in the art.
Some of these protocols may include, for example, data transmission using time division multiplexing (TDM) approaches such T1 and E1 standards known in the art. Other example standards may include high-level data link control (HDLC) or asynchronous transfer mode (ATM). Each of these protocols have their own applications and goals in terms of history, performance, error-immunity, flexibility, and other factors. Consequently, each of these protocols employ framing procedures by which data is packaged for transmission across the various networks employed. These protocols are generally incompatible and require translation or conversion to transmit data in a transmission link that employs two or more protocols in two or more different segments.
The conversion from one protocol to another requires specific framing technology to accomplish the task. With a myriad of standards between which conversion is possible, many different dedicated protocol conversion units have been developed to accomplish the specific conversion tasks presented. The typical protocol conversion unit is labeled xe2x80x9cdedicatedxe2x80x9d above because such units generally employ dedicated circuits which are capable only of performing the conversion from one specific protocol to another. The result of this fact is a multitude of protocol conversion units on the market to accomplish the individual conversion tasks, thereby diminishing efficiencies to be obtained by mass production.
It is also the case that new communications standards are developed as data communication technology develops over time. Often times, a particular standard may be in flux while discussion ensues among those skilled in the art until agreement on concrete provisions articulating a standard is reached. Consequently, it is difficult to develop data communications technology that employs an up and coming standard until the standard is settled. In the competitive world of data communications technology production, it is desirable to produce products to meet these new standards as quickly as is possible after a standard is finalized so as to compete in the marketplace.
In light of the foregoing, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for technology which can achieve data communications protocol conversions between any number of protocols to obtain the efficiencies of mass production and feature the flexibility allowing the unit to be quickly adapted to new data communications protocols as they develop.
In furtherance of these and other objectives, the present invention entails a system for providing a physical interface unit which is configured to receive a data stream which may use any one of a number of data communications protocols, and to transmit the same data stream using another one of the same number of data communications protocols. The physical interface unit is advantageously designed to operate in conjunction with a processor circuit to translate a data stream from a first data protocol to a second data protocol. The physical interface unit includes a first serial interface, a first asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) interface, and a first parallel interface. The physical interface also includes a second serial interface, a second ATM interface, and a second parallel interface. The first serial, ATM, and parallel interfaces are electrically coupled to a first FIFO circuit which interfaces with the processor circuit. Likewise, the second serial, ATM, and parallel interfaces are electrically coupled to a second FIFO circuit which interfaces with the processor circuit. One of the first serial, ATM, and parallel interfaces and one of the second serial, ATM, and parallel interfaces are enabled by a selection circuit. A bi-directional data stream using a first protocol is received from and transmitted to a first data endpoint by the enabled first interface and provided to the processor circuit for protocol translation. The same data stream is transmitted to and received from a second data endpoint from the processor circuit via the enabled second interface.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention a method is provided for physically interfacing a data stream employing any one of a plurality of predetermined data communications protocols to a single processor. The method comprises the steps of selecting a first data communications protocol from a predetermined number of data communications protocols in a physical interface circuit of a data stream to be transmitted and received to and from a first data endpoint by the physical interface circuit, and selecting a second data communications protocol from a predetermined number of data communications protocols in a physical interface circuit of the data stream to be transmitted and received to and from a second data endpoint by the physical interface circuit. The method further comprises the steps of transmitting and receiving the data stream to and from the first data endpoint using the first data communications protocol, and finally, transmitting and receiving the data stream to and from the second data endpoint using the second data communications protocol.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention, as defined by the claims.